jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Event Seasons
Overview Event seasons were introduced in the 2018 Winter Update. Event seasons have limited-time rewards such as vehicles, locations, and vehicle customizations that may be unobtainable after the season ends. There have been three seasons, the current season is Season 3. Levels & XP There are 2 types of levels: Criminal levels and Police levels. Each type can only gain XP if the player is on the respective team (they can only obtain Criminal XP as a criminal, and only Police XP as a police officer). Everybody starts at level 1 when they join and it takes 1,000 XP to level up one level. The max level is level 50 for both teams. It takes 100,000 XP to get to level 50 on both teams combined, because each level is 1,000 XP, and for all 50 levels, that would be 50,000 XP on one team, and another 50,000 on the other which adds up to a grand total of 100,000 XP to get to level 50 on both teams combined. For criminals, XP can be gained by robbing locations (except for the Donut Shop and Gas Station). The amount of XP they will gain is 200 for robbing the Museum, Bank, Passenger Train, Jewelry Store and the Power Plant . Robbing a Cargo Train will grant the player with 150 XP. Police can obtain XP by arresting people. If they bust a Bank robbery, the amount of XP depends on how many criminals are busted. For a normal arrest, they will gain 120 XP. Additionally, both teams can obtain XP by collecting Airdrop Briefcases, which will give users 100 XP and will not vary. Killing players will also give 5 XP (excluding punching players to death). In VIP servers, the amount of XP a player gains is halved. Players can level up one level with in-game cash, but it is not recommended, as the price increases each time they buy a level, with a maximum of $350,000. In Season 1, the price was $250,000 for every level. Tips For both teams, players are encouraged to try to pick up airdrop briefcases when nothing else is available to give XP. Players are encouraged to try to kill every enemy player they see if they are confident that they are capable of killing them. Criminal * The Donut Shop and Gas Station 1 will not award any XP. * Try to find servers with a minimal amount of police to reduce the chance of cops arresting and hindering a criminal's progress. * Rob any store that opens to get the most XP possible. * Players don't have to collect the maximum amount of money to collect XP. * Dying or getting arrested do not reset a player's levels. Police * Try to arrest as many people as possible. * Try to bust bank robberies because police officers will get more XP depending on how many criminals were robbing it. * If the server has little to no criminals, try server hopping (going on to other servers) as this method can award more of XP and money. * Look at either of the hologram maps to find out where the criminals are. * Kill the criminal or guilty prisoner after cops arrest them to get 5 extra XP. Seasons Season Prizes The seasons and their plethora of prizes can be seen below. Season 1 ($500 in-game cash entry fee) Season 1 started on December 22nd, 2018 and ended on March 9th, 2019. Criminal Season 1 Prizes Police Season 1 Prizes = Season 2 ($2,500 in-game cash entry fee) Season 2 started on March 9th, 2019. Criminal Season 2 Prizes Police Season 2 Prizes Season 3 Season 3 started on June 22nd, 2019 Criminal Season 3 Prizes Police Season 3 Prizes Gallery Screen Shot 2019-01-03 at 5.17.48 PM.png|''The GUI for entering Season 1.'' S2.JPG|''The GUI for entering Season 2.'' season 3.JPG|The Season 3 Prizes. Trivia * Theoretically, it costs 26,540,500 in-game cash to complete Season 1 by only buying levels. ** Another theoretical cost for buying levels was 12,500,000 in-game cash. * When they were first released, the level displayed over someone's head would be red, regardless of the team they were on. This was shortly changed to white to avoid confusion with Criminals. * To help players max out levels at the end of season 1, Badimo offered double XP in the Fire Update. * As of the Season 2 Update, users can now receive 5 XP for killing other players. This does not include punching players to death or using Missiles or Drop-Bombs. * In Season 1, buying levels cost $250,000 per level. In season 2, the cost of buying levels increases as players level up. However, this does depend on what team the player is on. The maximum amount of money they have to spend on levels in season 2 will be $596,500. * Season 3 came out during Summer in June 2019. * If the player does not have enough money to join a season, the screen disappears. Category:Features Category:Level Exclusive